


Santana! Santana! Santana!

by ILOVESMESOMEGLEE



Category: Brittana - Fandom, Glee
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Drama, F/F, Flashbacks, Jealousy, Kurt and Santana Best Friends, Love, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Santana Successful Pop Singer, Tragedy, brittana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILOVESMESOMEGLEE/pseuds/ILOVESMESOMEGLEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana, along with her backup singers Kurt and Mercedes, achieves her dream of being a pop-star! Of course, getting to the top is a whole other story as well. Rated T. I do not own Glee. Brittana, and mostly AU with some OCs. WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. Inspired by the wonderful movie "Selena".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> So this is something VERY DIFFERENT for me as I usually normally only ever write about Dave Karofsky. But this idea just came out of nowhere and I decided to go with it.
> 
> This is loosely based on and inspired by the movie "Selena". I loooooooooove that movie and that is how this idea was born.
> 
> Before we begin a couple things to note – This is completely AU and and since its based off the movie I will be sticking close to the movie. But of course LOTS will be switched around. After this first chapter the rest of the story will be told through flashbacks mostly. I LOVE SANTANA, probably one of my most favorite characters after Dave. Just wanted to say this. Kurt and Santana are best friends here.
> 
> WARNING: This story gets very dark and disturbing. If this bothers you please turn back now. You have been warned.
> 
> Thank you to those who are reading this. :)
> 
> Thank you to Umbrella0326 for helping me. :) I Luv ya lol :)
> 
> I think that's all for now.
> 
> Enjoy! Please review and let me know if you wanna read more? Thank you :)

Chapter 1

"Santana! Santana! Santana! Te queremos Santana! Ir niña!" Santana Lopez, a very young beautiful, famous Latina and well-known in Houston, Texas and in the Spanish culture, hears her name being chanted VERY loudly as tens of thousands of fans are waiting for her to hit the stage. 

She is currently backstage getting ready for the BIGGEST concert of her whole life. Santana was nervous and would be lying if she said she wasn't. But she was also so jazzed to have an opportunity to be playing at the VERY stadium where all her favorite groups and singers have performed.

The roaring of the crowd's excitement never seemed to overwhelm the young starlet. She was more revved up than ever. She couldn't wait to see all their beautiful faces. The Latina never lied in interviews when she told reporters that she LOVED and appreciated all their support. Because without her fans, she wouldn't be where she is today. Performing in THE world famous NRG ASTRODOME!

All thanks to her family, friends and MOST importantly, her fans. 

In fact the twenty one year old LOVED her fans so much that she was never ungrateful to them. She never acted like a diva. The Latina grew up appreciating all that was given to her. But she also had a very passionate and fiery spirit. She knew what she wanted in her life and she got it. And her fans loved her even MORE for that!

Ms. Santana Lopez was known as being humble and respectful when it came to people who adored her. And performing in the Astrodome is one of her biggest dreams! AND SHE IS FINALLY HERE! 

As Santana thinks back to all the blessings in her life, she was sitting in her makeup chair almost ready to go. While in her backstage dressing room alone with her thoughts, a familiar face barges into the room, disrupting her thoughts immediately. 

She was instantly worried about the intruder, but her face softened into a warm smile when she realized who it was.

"Santana! You ready yet, girl?! We only got ten and a half minutes till YOUR big show Miss. Pop-Star!" 

Kurt Hummel, Santana's best friend since they were very small, is practically jumping off the walls from excitement. Santana should've been annoyed from the interruption and lack of privacy. But she wasn't. When you're a talented pop-star and everyone around you depends on said talent, there was hardly any time to be alone. She had very few moments to herself and learned to jump on them when she could.

But Santana was never truly bothered by this. She understood the mechanics and the dedication and business side to everyone supporting her dream. She's lucky to have such a strong trustworthy support system in a very cutthroat business. At her young age she is very lucky to be in the position she's in when so many others are working hard for the spotlight. She never took that for granted. Her dream could be gone tomorrow and she knew that. So she was respectful as much as she could be. 

She turns around in her chair facing the equally talented male singer who was not only her childhood friend but one of her backup singers as well. Santana gives him one of the warmest smiles she has given anyone.

"Yes Kurt, honey," Santana softly said, "I'm almost ready. I just need a few minutes to soak all this in." Santana motions around the room with the brightest smile imprinted on her face. She says this almost in a dream-like state and almost wished someone would just pinch her awake already! 

All her dreams and plans since she was a little girl WERE FINALLY happening!

She wanted to soak up as much as she could, scared that one day it could all end. 

Santana quickly drowns out those negative thoughts as she watches her friend with a huge smile on his own face. He supported her. He was happy for her. 

Kurt Hummel silently takes a seat a few inches across from Santana and softly grabs both her hands placing them in his own. 

"Baby," he fondly calls his best friend, stroking his hands on hers in a comforting way. The two best friends understood everything about each other. No matter the flaws they both sometimes had. "We made it, didn't we? YOU made it! Through all our struggles and bullshit, we are FINALLY at the DOME!" He whispers and giggles childishly making her giggle the same way. After a full minute of non-stop giggling, they both settle down giving in to the calming bubble that surrounded them. 

The pair was thick as thieves. Both understood the excitement going on around them yet they would always be there for each other. 

Santana says nothing, letting her friend speak; his words overtake her and calm her nerves and jitteriness. His words always had that effect on her. She was genuinely grateful for his presence. 

"But in all seriousness San, did you EVER imagine that you would actually be here?!" Kurt again jumps a little from sheer excitement. 

He was always so hyper which is one of the reasons why Santana loved him so much. His spunky attitude complimented her sweet, down to earth demeanor very well. 

"When we were kids," Kurt continues knowing he had little time to say what he wanted before Santana Lopez rocks the house down. 

It was NOW or NEVER to say what he wanted to say to her all day but couldn't because of her hectic schedule.

 Now was his chance. 

He wanted to comfort her and let her know even though she already knew that he would be there cheering her on no matter what. "I always knew you were gonna be something someday and now look at you! About to perform your ass off in a sold-out arena! With so many cheering for you! I am so pr-" He says looking down at their conjoined hands, TRULY proud at how hard she had worked to be here. As he speaks from his heart Santana interrupts him, truly touched by his words. A lump formed in her throat overthrowing her emotions all over the place. 

"Kurt I just did my makeup..... If you keep saying those kind and generous words, you're gonna make me mess it up!" Santana fans herself making sure she doesn't have tear soaked mascara running down. She was joking of course and Kurt couldn't help but roar in laughter. 

"I'm serious San!" Kurt happily slaps her knee gently as the two finally stop holding hands to calm themselves down once more.

Santana sighs contentedly. 

Kurt clears his throat. 

Some words were spoken over the Astrodome's loudspeakers, garbled and unintelligible. But the crowd roars to life, louder than before. That, of course, meant it was clearly SHOWTIME. The best friends had run out of time.

"Two minutes, Ms. Lopez."

Kurt and Santana's head flashed towards the sound of the voice, only to see the assistant who poked his head in had already left. They both sensed a flurry of activity around them, as other assistants and personnel were getting ready. Then, staring into the other's eyes, simultaneously winked! THAT sent more giggles out of their youthful mouths as show anxiety built even further!

"Race ya'!" Kurt suddenly announced. He stood up and practically ran out of the room, laughing the whole way.

Santana stood up and took exactly one step towards the exit. "Just you wait, Hum-!"

She barely felt it. She didn't understand what was going on. The moment would be hard for her to remember. But she'd have an eternity to try.

Santana Lopez suddenly felt her head being roughly pushed down, her chin to her chest. Aware of a thick liquid running down her chest, her bulging eyes didn't recognize the blood pouring out of her slit throat. 

She couldn't make a sound.

She couldn't protest.

She couldn't breathe.

BUT, she thought as darkness set in, THE SHOW MUST GO ON. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: First of all, I am SO sorry for not updating in so LONG! Not gonna lie I was stuck with what to do next. Plus life got in the way again. Anyway as I said in my AN last chapter, most of this story will be told through flashbacks. Starting with this one. "A Long Time Coming" is written in flashbacks like this one so they are VERY familar but also VERY different.   
> Here we start with Kurt and Santana in elementary school. Mr. Shue is introduced as a teenager here. You will see why later. Dont worry Emma is still in this :)  
> I hope you like it. :)   
> I wanted you guys to see their friendship from the beginning before I get to what happened in Chapter 1. I know you guys's are waiting for that. But there is this... :)   
> Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed. :)   
> Also for those of you who asked, The title is supposed to be read like a crowd cheering for Santana. :)   
> Please review! Have a Nice Day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3

Chapter 2

TWELVE YEARS AGO:

She had four choices.

Her little head switched between all of them, her index finger pressed firmly against her tight lips. Wide eyes knew it was important to make sure there were exactly four of them in front of her –

One, a brownie – two, a cookie – three – a snick-snick-snick-er..er..do… – sni-snickerd-…well, she'd come back to that – and four, a sugar cookie. One-two-three-four. She counted them again and knew she had it right. One-two-three-four. She'd figure out how to pronounce number three with her new friend's help.

In fact, she looked for her new friend and ran over to him. He was playing with that goshdarn (she knew not to swear) tea set. Tea sets were no fun. She MIGHT like to play with REAL tea, but it was yucky tasting and she shook her head. 

But her friend seemed to be really having a good time. And behind him sat a MUCH bigger boy who was just watching him. She ignored him. He was HER friend – not his.

"Kurtie?" she asked.

He turned around, looked up, and he gave her a wide, toothy smile. Well, as much teeth as a six-year old could. 

"Hi Santana!"

"Hi!"

"Hi!"

"Hi!"

"Hi!"

"Hi!"

They giggled and waved to each other. She looked at his teeth and started to count them. But she had a hard time figuring something out. Santana sat down beside him.

"Why are your teeth so weird?"

"What?" Kurt asked, setting his teacup down.

"Why are your teeth so weird?"

He frowned and pressed his finger to his now-closed mouth. "They're not weird."

"Yes they are." Santana insisted. In fact, she even nodded, she was so right. "There's a tooth…" She pointed to the middle of his lips. "There. And over here." She pointed to the right. "And over-"

"They're not weird." Kurt repeated. "I just…lost them."

"You lost them?!" Santana asked, bewildered.

"Yeah. I lost 'em!"

"Where did they go?" She reached for an empty teacup and tossed it to herself. The big boy behind them watched them in fascination.

"They just…fell out. They hurt too."

"They did?" Santana asked. The bigger boy perked up when he heard that.

"Yeah. I didn't want-"

"They're baby teeth, you baby!"

Kurt and Santana turned around to see Lucy Fabray smiling at them. Lucy came to a stop and sat down near Santana, in front of the curious bigger boy.

"I'm not a baby!" Kurt exclaimed. "I'm almost six years old!"

"You're not even six?!" Lucy said with a laugh and a clap of her hands. "Well, you know I'm THIS years old." And Lucy put all ten of her fingers up. Kurt, Santana, and the bigger boy were astonished! NO ONE in their class was that old. 

"You're fibbin'." The bigger boy said.

Everybody turned around to look at him. As heads turned, Santana couldn't forget her Kindergarten teacher Mrs. Shuester reminding her to count at every opportunity. She counted two heads turning towards the bigger boy – One, Kurt… and two, Lucy. But suddenly, her eyes widened. No! It was three. Three. Three! THREE! She forgot to include her own. She felt like a meanie as she turned her own heavy head towards Cootie Central.

"I am too!" Lucy accused.

But the bigger boy just shook his head as he leaned on a nearby desk. Santana didn't like him. He was always smiling at nothing – or, at least, smiling at the girls and she didn't like it. He was a boy. He was the teacher's son. The teacher's PET. She giggled at her own joke.

"You can't be," the bigger boy said. "You HAVE to be six."

Lucy stuck out her tongue and turned around. The bigger boy just smirked.

Suddenly, he turned towards Mrs. Shuester. "Mom, I need to go to the restroom."

"Well," Mrs. Shuester began, "hurry back, Will. I'll need your help with," And then she whispered, "snack time."

Will smirked again, but this time at his mom. But Mrs. Shuester sighed. 

"Will," she slowly began, "You're in the McKinley Educational Training System for a reason. You SAID you wanted to be a teacher. So, please take this time away from your classes seriously!"

Will's face quickly grew serious. "I-I will, Mom."

"OK, then."

She turned her back to the class. That gave Will time to smirk and wink at all the girls (who chorused a bunch of 'ewwwww's!'), and left.

Santana sighed in relief and went back to the task at hand. She had a very important question to ask her friend.

"Kurtie?"

"Yeah?" He answered, who had ignored Will Shuester the whole time and was playing with his tea set.

"You know those…FOUR cookies over there?" Santana asked, pointing in the general direction of the snack table.

Kurt looked over for a minute, let his eyes squint a little to see in the distance, and returned back to his fascinating collection of teacup saucers.

"Yeah?"

"Well, what's that third one?"

"The third one?"

"Yeah." And then, she stood up, snatched his hand, and happily strode over to the table in question. Proudly, she was able to show him that it was the third one because the first one was a brownie, the second one was a cookie, and the…forf..forf…fortf…FOURTH one was a sugar cookie. But her eyes narrowed on the third one.

"What's that?" Santana asked. "I know it starts out with a snick-, but I don't know after that."

"Snick-?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. It's a snick-…SOMETHING." And then, she showed her fiery temper a little bit. "I know what it is! But I can't. I can't! I just caaaaaan't!"

"Yeah, you can." Kurt said, looking at the snick-, snick-, snick-…something. "Let's do it together."

"You will?!" Santana squealed. She even jumped up and down a little.

"Yeah! We can do it. We can do anything! We're FRIENDS!"

"YEAH!"

"Shhhhhh!" Mrs. Shuester admonished. "If you two can't keep your voices down, you'll have to go back and sit down."

"Yes, Mrs. Shuester." Kurt and Santana said at the same time. They slowly turned back around.

"OK. We've got this." Kurt slowly began, and then looked at her confidently. "We're good."

"Y-y-yyyyyeaahhh…." Santana wasn't too sure. But this snick- food tasted good. So, she wanted to know how to SAY it.

"OK. Let's figure it out." Kurt said.

The kindergartners looked at the offending cookie like it would give them the answer. Kurt even picked one up, peeking around his shoulder to see if Mrs. Shuester was looking. She wasn't. He turned back around and studied it, Santana intensely looking on.

"It's snick…" Kurt began, putting the cookie back. He didn't want to get in trouble after all. "er…."

"Yeah, I know that." Santana said, annoyed.

"Wait a minute, Santana!" Kurt said in frustration. "I'm just sounding out the word, like my mommy tells me to do."

"Your mommy helps you?"

"Yeah. Doesn't yours?"

Santana looked back down at the cookie, just the barest traces of a lower lip sticking out. "No."

Kurt ignored her and kept studying the long-named cookie. "We can do this. Let's try it again."

Santana said nothing.

"It's snick…snick-e-e-errr…" Kurt hesitated and then straightened up his back. "dool!"

"It's what now?" Santana asked, pushing her long pony tail behind her. 

"Snickerdool!" Kurt excitedly said.

"Snickerdool?"

"Yeah!"

"Shhhhh! Don't make Mrs. Shuester mad again!"

"I won't!"

"Well don't!"

"I won't!"

"Well don't!"

"I won-"

"Children!" Mrs. Shuester said, standing up at her desk. "Return to your seats."

"Awwwww!" Kurt whined. "We were just tryin-"

"I don't care." She interrupted. "Go sit down."

"But we really were-!"

"Santana! Go. Sit. Down."

The two offending six-year olds stomped back to their chairs and slumped back down, simultaneous hands crossing their wooden desks, and heads flopping down. Mrs. Shuester sat down.

Only a few seconds passed before Kurt turned towards her and whispered, "I TOLD you we've got this. We're good!"

A smile flashed across Kurt's face and Santana, relieved, returned it.

WE'VE GOT THIS…WE'RE GOOD, Santana thought. She smiled and suddenly got a little sleepy. She felt a nap coming on and…then it happened.

.

The next day, Kurt was bored.

"I'm tired of this." He whined to anyone who would listen. When none of the other girls responded, he tried it again. "I'm tired of this."

Santana and Lucy just kept playing with their tea cups, sitting on the thin, wooden edge of the sandlot's frame. They were talking amongst themselves about things that were very, VERY important – their make-believe families, how good their 'tea' tasted, how they hated their brothers and sisters and boys with cooties, and such. Kurt didn't want to be ignored anymore and he didn't want to play with his tea cups and he didn't like not being heard and he just wanted to be heard.

"I SAID," Kurt loudly began, "I'm tired of this!"

THAT got the girl's attention. "What do you mean?" Santana asked. "WE'RE having fun!"

"Yeah!" Lucy chimed in.

Kurt put his hands on his hips, still holding the teacup. "This is all you do!" And then, Kurt wildly mimicked the girls actions, exaggeratedly sipping on the cup, puckering out his lips, pinky high in the air… He thought he was getting his point across. Unfortunately, someone else noticed.

"Kurt's playing girlyyyy gaaaames!"

He turned around to see Noah Puckerman laughing and pointing at him. The girls just looked at Noah, a big boy for his age. But he was Cootie Central and normally, they would've lost interest if he hadn't been teasing Kurt.

"It's…" Kurt stammered. "It's fun!"

"Kurt's playing girly games! Kurt's playing girly games! Kurt's playing girly games!" Noah teased over and over and over.

Kurt put his head down and dropped the teacup in the sand. Noah's loud teasing attracted others and very soon, it became a chorus of ugly bullying and cruel laughter.

"Kurt's playing girly games! Kurt's playing girly games! Kurt's playing girly games!"

Kurt had had enough. Crying, he put his arm over his eyes and ran into the school. Echoes of the awful teasing and laughter filled his ears, haunting and bullying him. Kurt ran into the bathroom and into one of the stalls. He slammed the door and tried and tried to lock it…but it wouldn't lock.

So, he just sat there, head hung low, crying over and over. It was OK to play with teacups when it was just his mommy and Santana and Lucy and his mommy. It was. It really was! But Kurt hated what that meanie Noah Puckerman was doing.

"Kurt?"

He knew that voice – and he knew he shouldn't have.

The door slowly swung open.

"You're…" Kurt wiped his eyes AGAIN. "You shouldn't be in here Santana!"

She ignored him. "Noah's a idiot. Just a idiot."

Kurt cried. Santana sighed. She didn't know what to say. Santana looked around the empty bathroom as if the walls would tell her what to say. But she knew her reading skills weren't that great, so it wouldn't matter anyway. Santana returned her attention to Kurt, who was pathetically crying, running his left arm across his face.

Suddenly, something came to her. Last month, she scraped her knee at her abuela's house. It hurt and she cried. The first thing her sweet abuela did was hug her. That stopped her tears. Her eyes widened. Little Santana Lopez knew what to do.

Kurt found himself surrounded by the Cootie Central arms of his best friend. He bolted upright at first and then fell into her arms.

"Shhh, shhh, Kurtie." Santana cooed. "Shh. Shh. Todo estará bien."

Kurt sniffed a few times and looked up, slightly pulling out of the hug. "What?"

"Todo estará bien."

Kurt blinked. "What?"

Santana stood upright, letting her arms fall by her side. "It's something my grandma says when I'm crying."

"Oh," Kurt replied. "What is she saying?"

"I don't know. But it makes me feel better."

Kurt thought for a moment and then just barely smiled back. "Yeah! It does!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am so sorry I totally forgot to post this here! I updated on Fanfiction. And it completely slipped my mind to post here. Anyway I hope you can forgive me. :)
> 
> HI EVERYBODY! :)
> 
> I am so, so, SO sorry for not getting this posted sooner! One of my other stories has been taking up WAY too much of my time. But I LOVE WRITING! LOL! AND I HAVEN'T GAVE UP ON THIS YET! :) I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Hopefully this makes up for my absence. ;)
> 
> This chapter is short and sweet. Our cute kindergarten friends Kurt and Santana are growing up and meet a new friend. Dave Karofsky makes a very brief appearence. I cant stay away I love him :) lol
> 
> He will be in a few more chapters. But a minor character. You will see ;)
> 
> I dont own Lady Gaga. Or her music. I love this song and how they used it in Glee :). I wanted to put my own spin on it. :)
> 
>  
> 
> HAVE A NICE DAY!- ILOVESMESOMEGLEEx3

**Chapter 3**

 

**Santana, sixth grade**

 

I hate tater tots." Kurt whispered. A cute black girl in front of him in line overheard, but ignored him. An enormous pile of the potato 'delicacy' was placed on her tray. Kurt soured at the sight.

So, he turned about face and marched his way over to the salad bar. McKinley High School was lucky to have several dietary options for kids in their middle school. But McKinley is a relatively large school in a large district and, thanks to Democratic taxes, the public school system benefits.

 

Of course, Kurt didn't understand that. All he thought about was how he was convinced he was confidently strutting towards the salad bar. But he was aware that all around him, some kids were snickering. He knew it was directed at him, but as his mom once told him – 'bad words are like rain on a duck – they just roll right off'.

 

Kurt sadly smiled at the recent memory of his mother. Sighing, he dipped his head a little, a futile attempt to get rid of that part of his past. Instead, he opted for the very short line to get his salad.

 

And the salad bar left much to be desired. Regardless, Kurt was satisfied with his pile of rabbit food, paid for it, and casually strolled to an empty, round table. He delicately placed his food on the table, let his bookbag drop, and plopped into the hard chair. He momentarily looked at the three empty seats near him. He knew he wouldn't be alone for very long. And he was right.

 

He smelled her before she arrived – tater tots. EWWWW, Kurt thought.

 

Just as he forked his first mouthful, he heard and peripherally saw her sit down beside him.

 

"Why waste money on a salad when the cafeteria has these delicious tater tots?"

 

Pulling the fork out of his mouth, he looked over at her and couldn't help but chuckle a little. She had a huge amount of potato in her mouth and knew he'd be able to 'get a word in edgewise'.

 

"The tots are gross, Santana."

 

"O we're ot!"

 

"Santana," Kurt said with a slight sigh, "chew and swallow."

 

She ignored him, "Noooo!" She then opened her mouth and allowed Kurt to see the contents of her full mouth. He immediately looked away, but heard her giggles.

 

"Gross." Kurt muttered.

 

Santana swallowed. "I knew that would work!"

 

"Santana, when will you ever grow up? I mean, we're in the sixth grade now. Mature!"

 

"I am mature!" she argued. "You just don't have a sense of humor."

 

He forked some more salad and said, "Partially-chewed food and allowing me to see it does NOT mean you're mature, Santana."

 

"So," Santana began, changing the subject, "what did you do last weekend?"

 

Kurt hid his pain and lied. "I just watched TV, did some work in my dad's garage, and…" he waved his hands a little in the air, "you know – stuff."

 

Santana leaned forward and whispered, "You didn't have another dream about your moth-?"

 

"No, I didn't." Kurt replied, a little testily.

 

She narrowed her eyes a little, but let it go. "Well, SINCE you asked about MY weekend," Kurt rolled his eyes, "I had an AWESOME weekend!"

 

"What did you do?"

 

"Well," she began, as she situated herself more comfortably (and a little closer to him), "I dug through my abuela's record collection and performed for my mom and dad."

 

"You sing?"

 

"Yes, I sing!" she replied with some outrage. "And I think I'm pretty good at it."

 

"And you dance?"

 

She rolled her eyes. "YES, I dance!"

 

Nearby, that cute black girl heard Santana's loud reply and briefly looked at her.

 

"So, you really did sing to your mom and dad?" Kurt asked. Santana nodded. "Really?!" She nodded again, but THIS time, with an air of pride and enthusiasm.

 

But Kurt looked away thoughtfully for a moment and then back to her. "That sounds really fun!"

 

"Yeah…it was…" she looked a little sad as she said, "I just wish this dumb school had a glee club."

 

"We have a choir."

 

"It's not the same, Kurt. Look, IF this school were to EVER have a glee club, not only could I sing, but I could sing and dance and be center stage."

 

Santana looked away dreamily for a long moment before diving into her tots again. But Kurt narrowed his eyes a little at her and had just the tiniest traces of a smile on his face.

 

"I don't believe you." Kurt flatly said.

 

Her eyes widened. "It's true! I CAN sing. AND dance. My mom and dad were proud."

 

"Parents are SUPPOSED to be prou-"

 

"Oh shut up!" Santana interrupted. "You just…I know what's wrong with you."

 

"Oh?" Kurt asked, eyes widened and smile gone. "And what's that?"

 

"You…what's that word Mrs. Hanthorn mentioned in English class…?" she thought for a moment before finally finding it. "Jealous!"

 

"I am NOT jealous!" Kurt replied. And again, nearby, the cute black girl momentarily, but intentionally, eavesdropped on their conversation. She had a little smile on her face.

 

"Yes, you are!" Santana said, "And besides…I want your love and I want your revenge."

 

"Huh?" Kurt asked. And then, barely a second went by before he recognized what she was saying. He looked back at her smug face and said, "Oh, you did NOT just quote Lady Gaga."

 

And quite unexpectedly, she began to softly, yet conceitedly, sing –

 

**YOU KNOW THAT I WANT YOU –**

 

**AND YOU KNOW THAT I NEED YOU –**

 

"Santana! Stop!" Kurt protested. But Santana was not to be denied and the cute, eavesdropping girl now had her full attention.

 

I **WANT IT BAD**

 

**YOUR BAD ROMANCE**

 

Kurt just rolled his eyes before an enormous smile filled his face. And, of course, since it's Lady Gaga, he simply HAD to join in –

 

**I WANT YOUR LOVE AND**

 

**I WANT YOUR REVENGE**

 

More and more of the Lady Gaga hit fell out of their mouths. Smiles intact and eyes glued to each other, the two silly pre-teens just sang like there was no one else in the room. But as they got to their fifth or sixth lyric, they heard another voice. THIS voice was directly behind Kurt. And soon, there were three voices, gaudily singing the pop song. All three watched each other as they sang to their heart's content. They were having so much fun!

 

**CAUGHT IN A BAD ROMAN-**

 

_Splash!_

 

Kurt, Santana, and the arm of the eavesdropping teen suddenly found themselves drenched in a cherry slushy. When he wiped his eyes clear, he watched the retreating form of fellow classmate David Karofsky, who was wiggling an empty cup as he walked.

 

"Jerk."

 

Kurt and Santana looked up to see the new girl, who had just spoke, using her napkins to wipe down Kurt's shoulder. Santana too cleared her eyes of the frigid liquid and both looked up at her. She came to a dead stop.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Mercedes. Mercedes Jones."

 

Kurt tried to smile and Santana glared daggers towards the burly boy, who was now at the other end of the cafeteria. A few people were giggling at the assault, but most were consumed with their ordinary, tater tot-filled lives.

 

"Come on," Mercedes began, shaking her sticky arm, "let's go get cleaned up."

 

No one spoke. Kurt and Santana, leaving their stuff there, simply got up and followed the cute eavesdropper. The two could barely see and relied on Mercedes to lead them to their eventual destination. And, of course, Mercedes couldn't help but smile, knowing she had their full trust in her.

 

"In here." Mercedes directed, holding the door open.

 

Santana walked right in, but Kurt came to a stop.

 

"But…this is…?"

 

"Oh, who cares if it's the girl's restroom? We gotta get you cleaned up!"

 

He barely gave it a second thought and walked into the room. Santana was already at the sink, rinsing her face off. Kurt soon joined her. Mercedes went to the paper towel dispenser, grabbing at least a dozen or so. And very soon, they heard a cry.

 

"It BURRRRNS!"

 

Kurt and Mercedes watched Santana, hunched over the sink, eyes shut tight.

 

"It burns! It burns! It burns!"

 

"Try padding it dry." Mercedes suggested. "Maybe rubbing it in makes it worse."

 

Kurt was already rinsing his face and tried her suggestion while Santana continued to struggle.

 

"She's right," Kurt began to Santana. "Pad it. Don't wipe it."

 

Santana found a big wad of brown, harsh paper towels shoved near her face. She angrily took it, wet it, and began padding her eyes. Mercedes almost happily waltzed over to the dispenser to grab at least another dozen paper towels. But when she turned around, she realized she was being gazed at in wonder. By Kurt.

 

"Thank you, Mercedes." He began. "Thanks a lot! That really helped." He was nearly done clearing the slushied remains from his face, collar, and shoulder. She politely handed him some dry towels and he gratefully took them.

 

Of course, Santana was not happy. She STILL struggled to get herself together and hated it.

 

"Let me help." Mercedes softly said.

 

Kurt proceeded to watch her gently pad the Latina's face, who was fighting off tears. The tears were obviously from the stinging she was enduring. Obviously.

 

When she was done, Mercedes tossed the used towel into the garbage can and then used a dry one to wipe up any slushy that dropped on the counter. Santana tried her best to keep her cool, annoyed at a stain on her shirt, and Kurt merely watched the show unfold before him.

 

But Mercedes continued to work. She wiped down the nearby counter, even going so far as to clean the faucet. The other two watched her in complete awe. Some time passed and STILL, Mercedes was grabbing fresh towels and wiping and rinsing and more fresh towels and… The other two stoically stood by.

 

Suddenly, Mercedes started to hum. At first, it was just a series of mumblings or something. Neither one wanted to interrupt her, quickly soothed by her velvety voice. And then, the humming became a little more interesting…familiar…

 

Kurt and Santana simultaneously smiled! They joined in the humming. Surprised, Mercedes stopped wiping the counter, stood erect, and kept the humming going. But that's when Santana began to sing.

 

**SANTANA WANTS HER REVENGE!**

 

And then, Kurt joined in.

 

**AND KURT WANTS HIS REVENGE!**

 

It was as if floodgates opened. All three were singing and introducing themselves over and over again. The empty, ugly girl's bathroom was wonderfully alive with song and even a little dance as three middle school students discovered a new friendship.

 

Ain't middle school grand?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

"Kurt! You're not going to believe this!"

 

He turned away from his open locker to see his ponytail-flying friend practically running down the hall towards him. After a quick and confused glance to Mercedes, he turned back to see the enormous smile on the Latina's face.

 

"Santana!" Kurt bellowed. "Slow down!"

 

By then, Santana arrived beside him, a little out of breath.

 

"You're…not…going…"

 

"Santana, take a deep breath and calm down."

 

He reached for her arm and started to gently stroke it. Charmed by her effervescence, he and Mercedes couldn't help but smile. After a few quick breaths, she finally calmed down. A little.

 

"Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones!" Santana proudly began. "You are looking at the new TV commercial representative of Lechuga Motors!"

 

Their eyes widened.

 

"What?!" Mercedes exclaimed. "You can't be-"

 

"Well, I'm auditioning for the part," Santana eagerly began, "but I'm sure I'll get it."

 

Her smug smile was met by two confused ones.

 

"Auditioning…?" Mercedes asked.

 

Santana had, by then, calmed down enough to make sense. Barely.

 

"I called," she began, "Lechuga Motors after hearing on the radio that they were looking for young women who could sing to be in a commercial." But then, her smile dropped a little. "It took a while to convince my parents to let me do it, and I KNOW they're not too happy about this." And then, her smile returned in full force. "But I convinced them to AT LEAST let me tryout for it! I couldn't believe it when I got my call back from their advertising company! I'm SO HAPPY!"

 

Santana Lopez jumped for joy. She actually jumped for joy!

 

"Well," Kurt carefully began, "what all do you have to do?"

 

"Yeah," Mercedes chimed in. "I mean, you don't have to wear a skimpy-"

 

"Of course not!" Santana said. "No. All they want is someone who can sing and is pretty." She then gave a conceited smile. "I got both."

 

Kurt rolled his eyes and within a second, Mercedes did the same. But Santana ignored their sarcasm.

 

"Just think, guys! You COULD be looking at the first and only freshman from McKinley High School who gets on TV!"

 

Laughing. And not just a giggle here and there. Complete, full-throated laughs of pure ecstasy escaped her throat.

 

"Well," Mercedes began, walking around Kurt to stand beside her. "I suppose the only other way a freshman from McKinley would get on TV would be if he or she committed a crime."

 

"Yeah, that's true…" Kurt said.

 

Santana looked first at Kurt, then at Mercedes and then back again.

 

"You GUYYYYS!" Santana whined. "I'm going to be on TV! Isn't that exciting?!"

 

Kurt shook his head a little. "Yes, of course it is. Sorry." And then he broadly smiled. "So, when's your tryout?"

 

"It's an audition." Santana corrected. "And it's a week from this Thursday." If it were possible, her smile widened. "But do you know what this means?"

 

"What?" Kurt and Mercedes asked.

 

"Well," she began, leaning on the lockers beside them, "my dad told me that the commercial won't just air here in Lima. Lechuga motors gets their body work from Tennessee and their engine blocks from Texas and Mexico. Just think of the exposure!"

 

"Oh Santana!" Mercedes started. "I'm so happy for you!"

 

"Me too!" Kurt added. "So, do you know what you're going to sing for your audition?"

 

Her smile faded a little as she looked away. "I…I haven't gotten that far."

 

"Did they give you some idea of what they wanted you to sing?" Kurt asked.

 

"No. They didn't." Santana stated, looking away. "But I suppose I could find out."

 

"Yeah!" Kurt replied, suddenly excited. "Maybe you could sing Lady Gaga!"

 

"Maybe!"

 

"Or," Mercedes said, "you could sing Britney Spears."

 

"Maybe!"

 

"Oh God, the possibilities!" Kurt said, bouncing on his heels a little. "Oh Santana! I'm so PROUD of you!"

 

"Me TOOOOO!"

 

And that's when they fell into a three-way hug, jumping up and down a little. Laughs on top of laughs fell out of their mouths and their smiles brightened the hallway.

 

"So!" Kurt started, pulling away, "We have to think of audition songs. We should meet at my house after school!"

 

"It's a date!" Santana began.

 

"Yeah!" Mercedes added.

 

And that's when the three teens spotted Karofsky down the hall, full cup in hand. Their eyes widened and Kurt slammed his locker door shut.

 

"Let's get outta here!" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing onto his two friends' shoulders, steering them down the other way. "Just come over after school."

 

The trio quickly strode down the hall. Kurt gave one final glance at Karofsky only to realize that David was actually drinking his slushy. The other two didn't see it. Kurt released a sigh of relief, but kept briskly walking with them anyway. Mercedes just couldn't wipe her beautiful smile off her face. And Santana? Well, that's when it occurred to her that she didn't tell them the other piece of good news. Well, that could wait until they get to Kurt's house after school. There was plenty of time.

 

.

 

Kurt was the one to come up with the term 'perma-grin'. It was used ever since Santana told them the fantastic news. Santana Lopez was auditioning for the role of spokesperson for Lechuga Motors – Lima's biggest car dealership. Hugging her books to herself, the happy Latina practically skipped up the driveway and joyfully knocked on the Hummel's front door. She looked around her, just for something to do. Santana almost knocked again when the door was finally opened.

 

"Come in!" Kurt said, with bright enthusiasm.

 

After letting her in, Kurt and Santana walked downstairs to Kurt's basement bedroom. Since Mercedes was already there, they didn't waste much time getting ready for rehearsal.

 

"So," Kurt said, walking towards his stereo, "I thought we could practice a little. Who do you want me to play? Beyonce?"

 

The girls shook their heads no.

 

"Lady Gaga?"

 

THIS time, the girls vigorously nodded. Kurt smiled. "OK!"

 

He put the CD in his carousel disc player and was just about to press Play when they were interrupted.

 

"Guys?"

 

Kurt and Mercedes turned around, facing her. If they thought Santana had a big smile when she told them the news about the commercial, they were in for an even BIGGER treat. The smile on the fiery Latina's face was priceless.

 

"There's something I didn't tell you!"

 

Mercedes and Kurt's eyes widened, but they didn't say anything.

 

"Wellllllll," she drawled, "they're also looking for backup singers. I suppoooose I could-"

 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurt and Mercedes exploded and rushed her! They jumped for joy until they knocked Santana over, laughing and laughing. They rolled over each other. They tickled each other. They exploded in more laughter. Being the typical teenagers they were, they didn't stop doing this for at least ten minutes.

 

As the evening wore on, they practiced to Britney Spears 'Crazy' and 'Break The Ice'. Then, Lady Gaga got in the rotation with 'Paparazzi' and others. They considered Beyonce, but didn't. They always seemed to come back to Ms. Spears and Ms. Gaga.

 

As the days rolled on, practice became an almost every evening ritual. And also during this time, they couldn't have been closer. Since the strongest structure in architecture is the triangle, they considered calling themselves that – The Triangle. But the word was awkward and they decided to just skip labels. After all, why bother?

 

Finally, and after all three teenagers got expressly written consent from their parents (since they're minors), it was the day of the audition. Kurt picked them up in his Navigator. They were all nervous. They were all anxious. They were all rehearsing in their heads.

 

And they all got the part.

 

.

 

Several weeks later, the trio, along with a few other family and friends were in Santana Lopez's living room. Cru de ta and various non-alcoholic beverages were on a couple of tables and parents were smiling and greeting other parents. Some other kids from McKinley were already there, but not many. The trio decided that the airing of the commercial would be a secret until it premiered.

 

And that night was the night.

 

As Kurt was chatting with Mercedes, Santana heard the doorbell ring. This wasn't uncommon. Many guests had already arrived and a few more were expected. But Santana got a big shock when the door was opened. Craning her neck even further, her jaw dropped in recognition.

 

"Kurt!" Santana loudly whispered.

 

He jumped a little, annoyed at the interruption. "What?"

 

"Who invited him?"

 

She pointed to the door as Kurt turned around. A small smile adorned his pale face.

 

"I did."

 

Santana was astonished! "Why? He's been nothing but trouble. He slushies us any time he get-"

 

"Not anymore." Kurt confidently said. "He's not the annoying boy he used to be."

 

"But Karofsky? Here? Really?"

 

"Yes, really. He's actually a good guy."

 

Her eyes narrowed. "How would you know?"

 

Kurt glanced at Dave and, with a little smile, nodded. Dave smiled and nodded back, making a bee-line towards the nearest food and beverage area. Then, he turned back towards her.

 

"I've been…" Kurt hesitated.

 

"Yeah, Kurt." Mercedes interrupted. "Since when you do hang out with David Karofsky of all-"

 

"I don't exactly 'hang out', per se." He said. "I've run into him a couple of times at school and he's…grown up."

 

He looked away from them. Had they been more intuitive, they would've seen that Kurt was lying.

 

"Him?" Mercedes incredulously asked. Santana looked at him suspiciously.

 

"Yes him!" Kurt replied with some outrage. "He's…an OK guy."

 

"And I'm going to see to that." Santana said, stood up, and quickly walked over to Dave before anybody could say anything.

 

"Hey Karofsky!"

 

"Y-yuuhh?"

 

Santana rolled her eyes. "Chew and swallow. Now."

 

Sheepishly, Dave chewed a couple of times and swallowed his cracker.

 

"H-hi, Santana." Dave tried to sound happy and innocent, but it went absolutely nowhere.

 

"You better be on your-"

 

"I am, Santana." Dave interrupted, with surprising confidence. THAT got her attention.

 

"Oh, really?"

 

"Yes. I was invited here by Kurt. He told me something exciting was happening with you and him and Mercedes, but he wouldn't tell me. So, he invited me here and…here I am."

 

Dave couldn't have been more nervous. But Santana decided to have a little fun with that.

 

"Well, just don't forget." Santana threateningly said. "Do you know that deli just two houses down from mine?"

 

"Y-yeah." Dave replied with confusion.

 

"Well," she crossed her arms defensively. "they make some of the best shredded meat sandwiches in Allen County." Dave's eyebrows knotted in even further confusion. "They're really tasty. But they also," and then, she leaned towards him and lowered her voice, "shred their own meat. If you cause any problems for me here, and you better not because tonight is IMPORTANT, they know what to do with the body."

 

Dave gulped.

 

"Understand?"

 

"Y-y-yyeeaah."

 

She evilly smiled. "Good." And with that, she happily turned around and began walking away.

 

"Hey Santana!"

 

She stopped and turned around. But THIS time, Dave wasn't nervous or shook up. Instead, he stood up straight and took two confident steps towards her.

 

"Whatever is going on…?" Dave began. "Well…congratulations."

 

She didn't even try to stop her surprise. Instead, she just nodded, turned, and went back to her friends.

 

It took him about another ten minutes to work up the courage to approach them.

 

"H-hi Kurt." Dave nervously said.

 

"Well, hello there David! I'm so glad you could come."

 

Dave partially smiled. "Thanks for the invite."

 

"Of course. Wanna sit here?"

 

Kurt motioned for a chair near them. The girls didn't even try to hide their suspicions. Glaring daggers into his skull, they sat in silence. Dave bore it well, keeping his eyes mostly on Kurt or the floor.

 

"Five minutes everyone!" Mr. Lopez announced. A round of 'ooohs' and 'aaaahs' filled the room. The trio all smiled and giggled to each other. But a few others, Dave included, just looked at everyone, trying to get any information from the party guests. It didn't work.

 

"I have to pee." Kurt announced, rushing off to the bathroom.

 

"Me too." Mercedes added, and she too ran off towards the second bathroom.

 

That left Santana and Dave alone. They did a little routine, then – they looked at the floor, at each other, back to the floor, at the other party guests, at each other, etc. It was boring and tiring. But they weren't friends and didn't know what to say to each other.

 

"He's helped me."

 

Santana whirled her head around to the anxious jock.

 

"What?"

 

"He-he's helped me."

 

"Really?" Santana asked with a bored sigh. "Well, that's good…I suppose."

 

"Yeah. Actually, it's been great."

 

She sighed again. "Well, whatever he's been-"

 

"I'm gay."

 

She came to a dead halt. "Ummm, excuse me? I must've misunderstood. But did you say you were actually-?"

 

"G-gay." Dave quietly interrupted. "I'm not ready to come out at school or to anyone else. But…Kurt's been very helpful. That's partially why he invited me here tonight."

 

"W-wow, Karofsky. That's-"

 

"Call me David from now on. Karofsky is dead."

 

She couldn't have shown more confusion. Minutes passed in silence as she just studied him. A thousand questions about him and Kurt were on her mind, but they were interrupted.

 

"One minute!"

 

A round of cheers from those who knew what was about to happen filled the room. Most of them looked at Santana and smiled. Then, Kurt and Mercedes returned. It couldn't have been a more exciting, more nervous time that evening. Finally, FINALLY, it was time.

 

.

 

"That was amazing!"

 

"Girl, you can sing!"

 

"That's my girl!"

 

"I'm so proud of you, mine chica!"

 

"Dios mios!"

 

More and more exclamations filled the room and the trio found themselves surrounded by congratulatory people, Dave included. The three were kissed over and over, and a happy toast was made in their honor. Santana could've sworn her precious abuela was drinking alcohol but wasn't sure. All in all, the party really kicked into high gear and everybody was having a good time.

 

Unfortunately, it was a school night. And for the adults, it was a work night. Moans and groans escaped people's mouths as the offending clock showed ten PM. By ten thirty, most of the guests had left, but not before yet more kisses and hugs were given to the trio.

 

MAYBE WE ARE A TRIANGLE, Kurt thought. He almost shared that thought with Santana and Mercedes, but didn't, for some unknown reason. Instead, he offered assistance just as the final guest walked out the door.

 

"Want some help?" Kurt offered.

 

"Ummm…" Santana hesitated.

 

"Well, I'm going to help anyway." A little smile on his face, he glanced sideways at her as he scooped up the contents of an ashtray.

 

They worked in companionable silence for several minutes.

 

"I wish," Santana began, "Mercedes could've stayed longer."

 

"Well," Kurt said, "her grandmother needs help getting around the house. She had to help her."

 

"Oh, I didn't know that!" she exclaimed.

 

"Yeah, she doesn't-"

 

"Want some help?"

 

They turned toward the voice and Santana continued to be shocked by David Karofsky's change in behavior.

 

"Ummm, s-sure Dave. Thanks!" Kurt handed Dave a big garbage can and pointed to the city's dumpster, just around the corner. When he left, Santana just stared at Kurt.

 

"What?" Kurt asked.

 

"You know, not even two days ago, we were keeping an eye on that bozo jock. We didn't know if any slushies would hit our faces or anything. And then," she took a careful step towards him, "he told me."

 

Kurt's eyes widened for a second before he started working again. "He's still adjusting. Don't tell anyone."

 

"Oh, I won't! I won't. I just…" Kurt came to a stop as Santana tried to find her words. "I'm just shocked that's all."

 

Kurt half-smiled. "He really is a good guy."

 

"Yeah." She firmly stated. "Yes. He is."

 

Work resumed. Dave came back and was told he wasn't needed anymore. He protested, seeing how the living room STILL looked like hell. But in the end, he shrugged and surprised them by HUGGING THEM! And with a firm, boyish smile, he abruptly turned and left.

 

"I think," Santana began, "I could get used to him being around."

 

.

 

About a half an hour later, Kurt and Santana were done. All trash bags, all empty or half-empty containers were gone, all ashtrays were cleaned, and the atmosphere of the living room became…well, a living room. The two teens plopped on the couch and held hands. They said nothing. They did nothing. And they were having the time of their lives.

 

"What do you think," Kurt quietly began, "things will be like at school tomorrow?"

 

Santana turned her head and smiled. "I think we'll be stars."

 

"You think so?"

 

"Of course I do! You don't?"

 

"Oh no, no." Kurt hesitatingly replied. "I…I THINK we will. It's just…"

 

"What?" Santana gently asked. She scooted a little closer, still holding his hand.

 

"When I was younger," Kurt softly began, "I got singing and dancing lessons."

 

"I didn't know that!"

 

"Yeah, I did." Kurt darkly chuckled. "My mom wanted it."

 

Santana said and did nothing.

 

"Well, she helped me identify talent. I mean, REAL talent." He flipped his head up and saw the concerned face of Santana Lopez fill his vision. "Santana?"

 

"Y-yeah?"

 

"You've got it."

 

Her eyes widened a little. "W-what?"

 

"You've GOT it. You've got that talent to…go places."

 

Santana looked away, eyes still wide but lost in thought.

 

"Who knows," Kurt carefully began, "where this commercial could lead you?"

 

"You know, could lead US."

 

Kurt chuckled and looked back down. "Not exactly. You don't need Mercedes and me as your Pips. You could-"

 

"Yes, I do! You're dead, fucking wrong on that one Kurt. I DO need you! My star will NOT shine as bright if I don't have you guys! You and Mercedes are incredible singers! You and-"

 

"But you've GOT it, Santana."

 

She went silent as Kurt leaned in closer. He whispered, "The singing, the dancing, the stage presence… You could be a star if you want."

 

"A star…" Santana thoughtfully said. "A star…."

 

Suddenly, she brushed herself off, stood up, and offered her hand to Kurt.

 

"Reminds me of what I said about Dave." Santana said.

 

Kurt looked at her confused as he used her hand to stand up. He watched as she started heading towards the kitchen.

 

"What did you say?" Kurt asked.

 

She stopped and slowly turned around. One of the most gorgeous smiles Kurt had ever seen adorned her beautiful face.

 

"I said," Santana slowly, almost dreamily replied, "I could get used to that."

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I'll update on here and Fanfiction as soon as I can. :)
> 
> You all rock :-)


End file.
